


Love Lifts Us Up

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [78]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna has always been a fan of a woman with good muscles. Luck gave him two to call his own.
Relationships: Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Love Lifts Us Up

Izuna lolled his head to one side and let his eyelids slide down to half-mast, enjoying the sight before him perhaps a little more than he probably should while they were all in public together. But who could blame him? He was the luckiest man in the world to call two such gorgeous women his own. Either one of them could have crushed his head between their thighs and he would go in to the next life with a cheerful ‘thank you’.

Lately he’d been considering himself extra lucky as the beautiful weather brought his two partners out for extra training and he found himself invited to come watch them more often than not. A chance to be lazy and witness such delicious sights was not the sort of thing he would ever pass up. Izuna got enough training just helping Madara work out his temper tantrums with a good rough spar every other day or so. He was more than happy to sit around while these lovely ladies stretched and fought and generally put themselves on display just for him.

Today, however, it seemed that one of them had a bit of a different plan.

“Izu, love, come here please,” Mito beckoned him. He didn’t even bother pretending he was upset to be summoned like a pet, simply rolled on to his feet and trotted across the field.

“Need something?”

“We could use an extra body.” Touka leered as though her comment had some hidden meaning behind it.

That was always fun. He sort of hoped that was the case. Both of them had beautifully devious minds capable of coming up with all sorts of delicious ideas and he had yet to mind getting dragged in to any of them.

“I am yours to do with as you will, my beauties.” He gave them his most winning smile.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Mito praised him, patting his cheek. “Now brace yourself, you’re going up.”

“Up?”

He had just enough time to brace, more of an instinctual reaction than anything he had a chance to think his way through, then a moment later he found himself suspended in the air as Mito laid him out sideways like a board and turned to face their other partner. Touka was busy stretching herself out on the ground, hands up and waiting. It was like his wildest dreams come true when Mito passed him in to Touka’s grasp and he found his entire weight being bench pressed with an ease that made his trousers uncomfortably tight.

A reaction that did not go unnoticed.

“Do hold that thought for later, yes?” Mito caught him on the push up with a swift kiss on one cheek.

“Oh I’m sure it will hold itself as long as you ladies keep doing what you’re doing.” Izuna didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed by how breathless he sounded.

This was hot. So very, very hot. And he would invite anyone who thought otherwise to take his place for five minutes to see how wrong they were. Surely heaven was being tossed around like a sack of feathers by two pretty ladies with muscles thicker than his head. He could imagine it no other way.


End file.
